


we used to be so strong

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lysander reflects on his failed relationship. Angst ficlet. Next Gen.: Lysander/Lily.





	we used to be so strong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You'd think I'd get tired of this pair. I don't. Warning: ANGSTY!

—

_When I was down, you came to me,_  
And promised you'd always be  
By my side, now you're gone  
And I'm waiting patiently.  


Question: What happened to us?

We used to be so _good_ together. We were the couple everyone shaped their relationships after; if we didn't work out, they thought, who would? We were the _it_ couple. The Head Boy and Girl. We were opposites, but we _worked_ together. We were like ... Romeo and Juliet. _Gone with the Wind'_ s Rhett and Scarlett. Rose and Jack from the _Titanic._ We were like all the couples that never worked out. We were star-crossed. But we were good—we always fought, but we had this passion between us that you could feel radiating in the room.

Question: How did this happen?

I don't know what happened. We were going so strong—third-year anniversary was a exactly a month away; I was planning to propose. And, then, one day, you came home and ... it was over. You told me you didn't love me any more. Just like that. _I don't love you any more._ I asked you how ... and why ... and you said you didn't know. It just didn't _feel right_ these days. I looked at you like you were crazy—didn't _feel right_? It felt perfect to me. I had never been better; like everyone else, I thought we were going to get married. Start a family. Grow old together. But those days are gone now; I'm left with a black hole in my heart, a heart that can't love any more, because you stole that heart away.

Question: Where did you go?

I haven't seen you in five years now. Everyone seems to know where you are ... except me. Maybe they're too afraid to tell me. Maybe they think I'd go after you. Maybe I would. If I could go back in time, I'd fight for you. I'd make you realise your mistakes. Because, if you love someone once, can't you always love them again? You don't just fall out of love with someone. That's a crazy theory that James would probably dream up.

Question: Why do I still love you?

I don't know. I really don't.

—

I think that's the first angst in the Ly/Lily ship. :D


End file.
